


was a lonely soul (but that's the old me)

by Fictionalistic



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionalistic/pseuds/Fictionalistic
Summary: In every era, these two are drawn together.This time, they find their peace with each other in the 21st century.Lena (Morgana)/Gwen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Feel Again" by OneRepublic.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so be forewarned!
> 
> Only a bit of background Supercat, but I plan to write more of them next time, promise! I'm tempted to do a follow up to this fic with Supercat as the main pairing and Gwen/Lena (Morgana) sidelining. ;)

Lena awakes when the bed shifts under her.  
  
Crystal clear images of bright yellow flowers offered to her ( _while blood drips from an open palm_ ), a warm smile and kind eyes ( _turned hard with betrayal_ ), the sensation of arms wrapped securely around her ( _a desperate clutch, a whispered plea_ ) - gradually distort behind her eyelids until she can't quite remember what it was she was dreaming of.  
  
"Mm," she hums contentedly, reveling in the silkiness of the sheets and looseness of her limbs. It'd be perfect if not for the fact that the other occupant of the bed is in the process of getting up.  
  
"Gwen," she says without opening her eyes, reaching out to feel for her partner and catching the back of Gwen's nightshirt, tugging playfully. "Stay."  
  
Gwen's sat on the edge of the bed, slippers already on and checking through the emails on her phone. She turns back and watches Lena with a fond smile dimpling her cheeks. "I wish, love, but work calls."  
  
"And must you answer that call? And abandon me to my dire fate?" Lena appeals theatrically, one arm thrown haphazardly over her eyes.  
  
"Considering the one calling is _your_ company, yes," Gwen replies wryly. "And besides, I'll see you soon enough. Many updates from R &D today, I imagine," she tacks on with a knowing glint in her eyes.  
  
"Will there be? My R&D head, always on _top_ of things. What would I do without her?"  
  
Gwen's saved from answering when a pair of arms wrap around her middle and pull her back down. She shrieks a little in surprise, but lets herself settle in Lena's embrace, laughing into Lena's shoulder. "Not much, I gather."  
  
Lena sighs happily in agreement.  
  
\---  
  
The start of Lena's work day is far less pleasant.  
  
Several publications have posted articles speculating on LCorp's future in the aftermath of Lex's fifth attempted escape from prison, bringing her brother's name back to remind the public of his association with the company, and pushing back some of the progress Lena's made in redeeming LCorp's reputation. She is, however, relieved to note that CatCo has not released any such article. (Thank goodness for James Olsen's good sense. Though there is an article about Lex, it is not inextricably tied to LCorp's fate.)  
  
Damage control takes up most of her morning, creeping into her lunch hour. In between phone calls with worried advertisers and investors, she glances nervously at the phone, hoping that her mother doesn't care enough to call or at least forgoes the chiding speech on what being a Luthor entails.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Gwen finds Lena half-slumped over the desk, nursing a drink in one hand and the other holding a phone wearily to her ear as strains of Lillian Luthor's incensed voice echo throughout the darkened office. The look on her face suggests this call has gone on far longer than she can stand, and Gwen feels a rise of anger in the pit of her stomach, not for the first time, at the callousness of Lena's mother.  
  
Mind made up, Gwen stalks over, boldly takes a seat across Lena's lap, and easily plucks the phone from Lena's hand. She holds it up to her ear, glancing down at Lena with a smirk and a wink, and cuts into Lillian's rant, voice as sweet as honey but distinctly vicious. "Yes, hello, Lillian, lovely to hear from you again. I'm afraid this conversation will unfortunately have to be put on hold as Lena's currently... _indisposed_."  
  
Lillian is brought up short, probably choking on the innuendo in regard to her daughter, but recovers enough to grit out a response. "Guinevere, is it? I suppose Thomas never had the time to instill proper manners into you before his demise, but regardless, you'll be hearing from--"  
  
Gwen slams the phone back onto the receiver and turns away to hide the jumping muscle in her jaw. It's been years since her father's death and she's come to terms with it, mostly, but something about the way Lillian casually brings him up strikes deep to the heart of her. (She knows before Tom's death, he'd been involved in an affair. Her mother told her one day, out of the blue, that she had always known Tom loved her, but she had also known that Tom loved someone else just as deeply.)  
  
Lena leans forward, chin resting on Gwen's shoulder, encouraging her to lean back against Lena. She can feel Gwen's tension, and though she's aware there is history between Gwen, her father, and Lena's mother, she knows not to push on this subject. Instead, she begins to play with the hem of Gwen's dress - a cheerful sunflower yellow today, cut perfectly to her figure, and a beautiful complement to her brown skin - fingers occasionally moving in slow, comforting circles on her thigh. She doesn't stop until she feels Gwen relax and move forward to lean her forehead against Lena's.  
  
"She is a trial, isn't she," Gwen says wryly.  
  
"With an abundance of conviction, unfortunately."  
  
Gwen snorts, causing their foreheads to bump. Lena takes advantage of the moment to move in closer, rubbing the tip of her nose against Gwen's, and then leaving a gentle peck against her lips. Gwen chases that chaste kiss, hands cupping the back of Lena's neck as she pulls her back in, sinking gratefully into the familiar sensation of Lena's soft lips and teasing teeth.  
  
Soon, Gwen's back is pressed up against the edge of the desk, and she uses Lena's shoulders as leverage to push herself on top of the desk, various scattered papers fluttering to the floor in the wake of Gwen's impatience. Lena follows with a gasp, drawn to Gwen helplessly, rising to her feet and leaning over Gwen, left hand planted on the desk as the right lifts Gwen's thigh, encouraging her to wrap her leg around Lena's waist. The sharp point of a Valentino heel digs mercilessly into Lena's ass, making her hiss a bit, heat pooling between her thighs. She shakes her head with a grin when Gwen gives her a questioning look before diving back in.  
  
Gwen's hands are threaded through Lena's hair, and when she tugs to break the kiss, Lena lets her head fall back, revealing the length of her throat to Gwen's rewarding kiss. "Good girl," Gwen murmurs before guiding Lena's steadying hand on her thigh further up. Lena flushes at the praise, biting her lip as she slides her hand along heated, soft skin.  
  
There's a hitch in Gwen's breathing as Lena roughly hikes up the skirt of her dress and pulls aside her underwear with a hooked finger, purposely grazing her knuckle against Gwen's clit in the process. "But cheeky," Gwen amends breathlessly. Her hands are busy untucking and unbuttoning the once-pristine, unwrinkled shirt she'd laid out for Lena that morning, fingers dipping inside the cups of her bra to scrape blunt nails over her nipples, eliciting a choked gasp from Lena.  
  
"I'll show you cheeky," Lena says hoarsely before reaching forward with her left hand to grasp Gwen's ass and pull it toward her while sinking two fingers into Gwen's cunt, curling and fluttering as Lena's hips push forward behind them. Gwen stifles a moan by sinking her teeth into Lena's exposed shoulder. In response, Lena adds a third finger, continuing to thrust into her in an relentless rhythm, and gently adjusts the position of her hand to better thumb Gwen's clit, feeling the swollen nub twitch as she begins to lavish attention on it.  
  
One leg tightens around Lena while Gwen shifts the other to rub against Lena's inseam, inviting Lena to grind against it. They come together, Gwen nearly crying out at the sharp circles Lena's drawn against her clit and Lena rutting desperately against Gwen's thigh.  
  
As they catch their respective breaths, Gwen huffs out a laugh. "Got a bit carried away there."  
  
"A bit," Lena confirms, though she sounds pleased about it. "By the way, did you come here for any reason in particular?"  
  
Gwen's only response is a quirk of her eyebrow.  
  
"I mean," Lena says with faux exasperation, "besides that."  
  
"Just to say we're late for our lunch with Cat and Kara."  
  
Lena groans. "We're _so_ late. Think they'll mind?"  
  
"I think they should be used to it by now," Gwen says laughingly as she hops off the desk, wobbling a bit on still-weak knees and preposterously high heels before Lena steadies her with a hand and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
\---  
  
"Late again?"  
  
"Looks like it," Kara confirms. She glances at her phone and hides a smile.  
  
_1:02_ **Gwen** : Will be late, sorry! Give us 5 min.  
_1: 20_ **Gwen** : Make it 30 min.  
  
Cat rolls her eyes. "Honestly. I should've expected it."  
  
Kara scoots closer to Cat on the park bench, bumping shoulders playfully until Cat relents and tucks into Kara's side. Kara takes advantage of the moment to wrap an arm around Cat's shoulders, looking down at her phone and typing a reply one-handed.  
  
_1:35_ **Kara** : We're gonna order first, then. Take your time! ;)  
_1:36_ **Kara** : But not /too/ long.  
_1:36_ **Kara** : That was Cat, sorry. Take your time!! ♥


End file.
